


New Man

by AnaniTrainor



Series: Song Fics :D [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise, M/M, Multi, Yugyeoms kind of an ass, based on new man by ed sheeran because why not, but bambam is worse, but they both get better, loosely, markson is platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: But I heard he makes you happy, so that's fine by me[...]I don't wanna know about your new man'Cause if it was meant to beYou wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me-----In which Yugyeom broke up with Mark without an explaination and started dating Bambam, the diva... But without closure Mark can't move on and he's not sure he wants to. Yugyeom? Well, he's not sure about anything either.





	New Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I am markgyeom trash for any of you who don't know and I wrote this because there aren't enough markgyeom fics in the word and angst is my specialty. So here you go. I love Bambam so please don't hate me for how I portray him in this fic. I promise he gets better later.

Small key: 

Korean “will be written in regular text.”

Mandarin  _ “will be written in italics” _

English  “will be underlined”

This is because Mark and Jackson are both trilingual kings and are best friends, so when they communicate they may speak in their other languages to keep others from hearing their conversations or just because it’s more comfortable. ^_^

 

\---

 

It happens when Mark’s out one Saturday afternoon with his best friend, Jackson. They’re sitting at their favorite booth at the front of the small sushi restaurant they’ve gone to since they found it their freshman year. It had been only a week since they met, but they had just finished practicing and were hungry and broke. They happened to pass by on their way to Mark’s and it was cheap in filling. It’d been their favorite spot since they met. It was small and quiet with only them and a few other customers, and it always had been, so the owners knew the two well. Jackson’s talking about how excited he is for his next fencing tournament with a piece of sushi tucked in the pocket of his cheek when the bell above the door jingles quietly and a familiar head of yellow hair comes into view. The color has faded now, looking more pastel than it did the last time Mark saw it. It’s more suiting, Mark thinks.

 

He looks good; a thick black sweatshirt that fits him just right draping over his torso with black skinny jeans framing his legs. If Mark didn’t know him, he’d think the boy was wearing lipstick with how pink his lips look, but Mark does know him and he knows that those lips are always like that. Cute earrings hang from his ears and a yellow lanyard that had always held his keys lays down by his side. He looks the same; just as  ~~ beautiful  ~~ youthful as ever. However, he’s not alone. With him, is a slightly shorter boy with hair that’s tinted a purply blue color. He’s wearing designer clothing that fits him like it was tailored for his body and sunglasses hide his eyes despite the fact that they’re inside now. 

 

For a split second, dark chocolate eyes meet honey ones, but then the waitress is greeting the couple and the eye contact is severed. 

 

Mark hates that he still watches them walk away out of the corner of his eyes. He picks up a piece of his sushi and shoves it into his mouth; chewing rather aggressively.  _ “Yien… Yien!”   _ Jackson calls out and the glaze that had fallen over Mark’s eyes disappeared.  _ “Are you alright?”  _ Mark slightly rolls his eyes and smiles as he pushes his sushi around with his chopsticks. 

 

_ “We broke up a while ago, it’s not a big deal.”  _ Mark replies with a shrug as he picks up a another piece of his sushi and stuffs it in his mouth, avoiding eye contact. A long silence falls over the two and Mark can feel his friend watching him, but he ignores it in favor of his own sanity. 

 

_ “I guess the rumors weren’t just rumors after all.”  _ Jackson mutters quietly causing Mark to shoot him a questioning glance.  _ “People have been saying Yugyeom started dating Bambam but I guess I just never thought he would. That guy is not Yugyeom’s type at all.”  _ Mark lets out a quiet hum as he finishes chewing and furrows his eyebrows. 

 

_ “What the hell kind of name is Bambam? And what do you mean, anyway? Yugyeom’s never really had a type.” _ Mark shrugs as he taps his foot underneath the table. _ “He loves everyone.”  _ He sips his drink, still avoiding eye contact with his best friend. Jackson would know he was more than just curious otherwise. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he still wasn’t completely over Yugyeom yet. And no, he didn’t want to admit it. Because that would turn into Jackson going back to resenting Yugyeom with every bone in his body.

 

_ “I guess you wouldn’t know since you’re nearing graduation. Bambam’s real name is hard for people to pronounce because he’s from Thailand. He’s a freshman like Yugyeom, but he takes ballet in addition to modeling classes. He’s… got a reputation. Cool guy from what I’ve heard, but… a lot of people have seen him naked and he’s very demanding. He’s not exactly the person you’d describe as boyfriend material. I think the best word to describe him is diva. He doesn’t really like to be held down.”  _ Jackson explains before taking a big sip of his drink.  _ “From what I can recall, even if Yugyeom doesn’t have a type, that’s not what he likes.” _

 

_ “No, he likes being able to tie someone down.”  _ Mark says but regrets it the second it passes his lips, but it’s too late for him to take it back and the statement has Jackson snickering.  _ “Shut up… Shut up and stop looking at me like that. That’s not how I meant that and you know it.”  _ Jackson laughs loudly as he always does and Mark can’t help but slightly crack a smile himself, but he hides his head in his hands so it doesn’t show. 

 

_ “You act like you’ve never talked to me about your sex life before.”  _ Jackson cackles as Mark groans. Honestly, no one could cheer Mark up the way Jackson could and the elder had never been so thankful to have a friend like him.

 

\-----

 

Bambam and Yugyeom don’t exchange any words as they settle into the booth. The waitress introduces herself with a warm smile as she hands off the menus and takes their drink orders before running off only to return seconds later with their glasses. Yugyeom crosses his legs, but shakes his foot as he allows his eyes to scan over the plastic menu.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bambam asks nonchalauntly, not bothering to look up from his menu. He doesn’t look amused nor does he look like he cares. But Yugyeom thinks he wouldn’t ask if he didn’t (he’d found Bambam could seem impartial about a lot of things). Not that he wanted to talk about it anyways. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asks as if he doesn’t know that he’s been unusually quiet. 

 

“You haven’t met my eyes since we got here which is odd because I look amazing.” Bambam scoffs. “I canceled a photoshoot today just so I could take you out.” Yugyeom spares him a glance, feeling slightly upset at the fact that Bambam found it an inconvenience to spend the day with him. He ignores it and lets out a slight breath, telling himself that his partner didn’t mean it like that. 

 

“You’re still wearing your sunglasses. That makes it kind of hard to look in your eyes, don’t you think?” Yugyeom quips as he looks back down at the menu- his grip slightly tightening along it’s edges. 

 

“That’s never been a problem before, now has it, baby?” Bambam replies with a little too much emphasis on the last word. Yugyeom fights the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“I’m fine, really, but if you demand to know my ex is here.” Yugyeom says simply, swallowing hard after he makes the statement. He reaches for his drink and waits for Bambam’s reaction; the elder was always a wild card and Yugyeom honestly wasn’t sure how he was going to react this time.

 

“Oh. Do you mean the hot blond? I really can’t blame you. He’s got a sharp jawline and nice cheekbones. Not going to lie, if he wanted to I’d let him take me right now.” Bambam says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Jealousy sinks it’s teeth into Yugyeom’s chest the same way it’s done in the past, but he resists the urge to argue and dawls a long sip of his water. 

 

“No. Not… Not Jackson-hy-” Yugyeom cuts himself off. “Not Jackson-ssi. The other one. The thin redhead.” Yugyeom says quietly so that the two said men wouldn’t hear him. Bambam purses his lips as he sets the menu down on the table finally. 

 

“I didn’t even see him, but I guarantee I’m hotter than him anyways.” Bambam says with a shrug. Yugyeom wants to argue that that’s not even remotely the point, but recognizes that it would be futile and ends his rebuttal before it’s begun. He just wanted to get out of here and go  _ home. _ Bambam was always so much more present when they weren’t in public. 

 

“Mmhm.” Is all Yugyeom says as he tries to ignore Jackson’s loud laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part of this mess. Idk when the next part will be up because I write when the inspiration comes to me, but I promise I'll actually finish this fic.


End file.
